Gabriel Luciano
Gabriel Luciano is a Wandering Mage that wonders the country side of Walachia. He often engages in various contract based jobs as well as escorting caravans to their destinations. Gabriel has a strong sense of justice that helps guides his actions. It is later revealed that Gabriel was also a former member of the Stonewall guild. With the memory of having his previous team slaughtered in front of him, it further drives Gabriel to protect everyone with the dream of becoming a Wizard Saint. Appearance Gabirel is a very handsome teenage man with a spiky yet messy blonde hair with eyes that match the color of the sky. He has a skinny, yet pretty toned physique for someone his age. Gabriel's guild tattoo is at his left pectoral exactly where is heart is. Before the time skip, Gabriel's hair has short, murky blonde hair that barely goes past his ears. He wore a white and blue track suit that has the jacket only partially zipped, revealing his pectoral area. He wears his pendent around his neck, along with white and blue wristbands. He wears pure white sneakers, stating that he uses them "for sneaking". Personality Despite of his past events, Gabriel is a light-hearted individual who does his best to have a postitive state of mind. He is often seen with a smile on his face, whether it be a very funny joke in his head or that he just feels happy. Gabriel is warm and welcoming to anyone that he sees. In fact, he tends to keep an open mind and remains facinated by the various origins and cultures of everyone else. Gabriel loves to make friends and accepts their flaws. Gabriel also possesses a great sense of humor as he approaches situations in a light-hearted state of mind. This sometimes gives off the impression that he is childish, but in reality Gabriel just wants to have fun. In combat however, Gabriel takes his time to analyze his opponent's strength before going all out. He believes that all fights should be fair and will anger him greatly if someone uses an unfair tactics. He will get very angry and will lose his temper when someone close to him or guild mate gets hurt, injured, or killed, depending on the situation. At this point he could careless who the offender is as long as he gets the opportunity to kick their asses. History Coming soon... Synopsis Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Gabriel has the superhuman strength to surpass an average human. His strength is said to rival that of Elfman Strauss before his training, who is indeed incredibly strong. Gabriel has managed to send three people flying at once with a single punch as well as completely stop a charging vulcan. Immense Endurance: Gabriel's endurance is known to be very great, withstanding many blows and even withstanding a point blank dragon's breath and live. In some of his attires, he wears some armor, thus protecting him further against attacks. His stamina is very impressive as well, allowing him to go seven days straight fighting as well as natural immunities to most poisons. Skilled hand-to-hand combatant: Gabriel is experienced in hand to hand combat, finding a mixture of a few martial arts into making his own fresh fighting style. Limitless Potential: Gabriel is always bound to learn new things. From learning a new spell to change of a few tactics, Gabriel has the ability to learn fast, and improve even more. Even after the seven year time skip, it's stated that Gabriel is not even close to mastering himself, continuing to learn and adapt at a very rapid pace. Magical Abilities Near-limitless, but unstable Magical Power: High Speed: 'A caster type magic that focuses on the user obtaining faster speeds. When using this magic, Gabriel is able to go at soundbreaking speeds. Along with this, he is also able to strike fast and hard. Gabriel can also move his body to avoid any attack. *'Phantom Image: 'Gabriel uses a small boost of speed to create an afterimage of himself. This is used mainly as an evasive manuver. *'Jet Pistol: 'A High Speed spell where Gabriel punches his opponent at an incredible speed. Gabriel gets in a position where his fist is drawn back. Then with a sudden burst of speed, Gabriel slams his fist into the opponent. This launches the opponent up to a good few meters before assuming the same stance. *'Gattling Gun: '''A High Speed spell where Gabriel unleashes a rapid barrage of jabs. Gabriel jabs at his opponent fast enough to land up to fifty blows before the opponent is launched. Has the potential to dent steel. '''Healing Magic: 'Soul Resonance: '''Soul Resonance is a type of lost caster magic that was taught to him by his mother at a young age. While he is still learning about this magic, Gabriel seems to know a fairly decent amount of spells. Along with that he has managed to find many practical uses. Along with this, he is able to drastically multiply the eternano count that is in his body. Using this newly gained eternano, Gabriel can use it to either enhance his physical capabilities or enhance the potency of his current spells. Soul Resonance also grants him the ability to walk on water and fly. *'Shock Value Overdrive: 'A Soul Resonance spell that acts as a counter against metal objects and weapons. When an opponent is about to land the blow, Gabriel stops the attack by using his foot and leg strength. Then he proceeds to manipulate the eternano that is in his body to channel through his leg to the object via electricity. The oppnent is greeted with a powerful shock, resulting from multiple burns to total paralyisis. *'Push Back Overdrive: 'A Soul Resonance spell that allows Gabriel to summon a gust of blunt eternano magic. The force is powerful enough to knock an average sized human back several hundred meters. Gabriel can even use this spell to blast a hole through sturdy stone structures. *'Rock and Roll Overdrive: 'A Soul Resonance spell that Gabriel uses to assault his enemies. At first he takes on a fabulous, yet intimidating pose. He channels much of his eternano and magical energy into his arms, strengthening them. He then rushes at his opponent with incredible speed, unleashing a rapid barrage of jabs onto his enemy. With each punch Gabriel unleashes the accumulated magical energy into small explosions, heavily damaging them in the process. *'What Goes Around Comes Back Around Overdrive: 'A Soul Resonance that incorporates Gabriel's steel bolas. By channeling the abundant eternano in his body, Gabriel enhances his bolas for more damaging potential. Then he proceeds to throw the bolas, intending to miss. Once thrown, Gabriel then activates the channeled eternano into actual magic as he recalls the bola back to him. This time, as it hits the opponent, the steel bola inflict an explosive amount of pure magical damage. This would either result in shattered bones or joint dislocation for more protected targets. *'Super Bass Overdrive: '''An original Soul Resonance spell that was developed similarly to Push Back Overdrive. Super Bass Overdrive involves a serious amount of eternano and magical energy. First Gabriel gets into an aggressive pose, taking in a deep breath while doing so. Then he channels a massive amount of eternano into his knuckles. As he gathers the eternano, a whirlwind forms around him as a blue aura blankets his body. As he exhales, he punches as hard as he can, unleashing the eternano as raw magical energy. This creates an explosion with enough concussive force to destroy a large sized hill. This spell is a ranged spell. Soul Trigger: Equipment '''The Celestial Pendant: '''Not much is known about this artifact, other than being used as some type of a limitless light source. It once belonged to his mother, which he still currently looks for. It is later revealed that its purpose was to protect Gabriel from his own unstable magic, sealing most of it. '''Steel ball Bolas: '''Gabriel keeps a two sets of Steel Ball Bolas in his pouch. Compared to the regular bola, these have steel balls which are connected by a bungee chord. With these he can channel his Soul Resonance magic into them, imbuing his soul to increase their effectiveness in combat. Relationships '''Artyom Wolfborn- '''Comrade and rival, with them eventually becoming friends. The two first join forces due to necessity. However, thanks to Gabriel's open mind and accepting nature, the two became best friends. They have their fair share of hijinks, with Artyom usually being the straight man to Gabriel's shenanigans. Gabriel views Artyom as a comrade and brother while the later states that it is his duty to "look after the idiot". The two always find opportunities to pair up, especially when the situation demands it. Trivia Category:GZero945 Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters Category:Holder-Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Main Character Category:Main Storyline Character Category:Protagonist Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon User